Il était tout
by Moon's Night
Summary: Il était tout. Tellement de choses. Trop de choses. Et c'était bien cela le fond du problème. Il comptait tellement pour lui qu'il ne pouvait réprimer ses sentiments à son égard.


**Résumé : **Il était tout. Tellement de choses. Trop de choses. Et c'était bien cela le fond du problème. Il comptait tellement pour lui qu'il ne pouvait réprimer ses sentiments à son égard.

**Orientation Sexuelle : **Yaoi

**Paring : **Naruto x Konohamaru (à sens unique, je vous laisse découvrir)

**Note : **Et un nouvel OS, pour un défi de la **_Ficothèque Ardente_** (que j'aurais dû poster il y a des lustres mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées...) Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bandes de marcassins !

**Note 2 : **Merci à ma **_Edward Creed_** qui continue de me corriger (et de me supporter :P)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Il était tout<strong>

Il était son aîné. L'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Il était celui qui l'avait fait changer, celui qui l'avait mis sur la voie et lui avait redonné espoir. Son aîné, son frère de cœur. Il était tellement de choses à la fois, et lui, caché derrière une paroi de plexiglas, il osait salir son nom. Encore.

Il était son ami, celui qui l'aidait toujours quand il avait un souci, un problème avec ses devoirs, ou quand il ne voulait pas rentrer chez son oncle. Il l'écoutait, le consolait. Ils faisaient les quatre cent coups, s'amusaient souvent jusqu'à tard avant de se faire gronder le lendemain par sa tante. Son ami, celui que beaucoup rêvait d'avoir. Il était toujours là pour lui, alors que lui, lui cassait presque du sucre sur le dos.

Il était son colocataire. Par un concours de circonstance, ils avaient fini dans le même appartement, s'étaient presque sautés dessus en riant avant de finir la soirée à vider des bières que le plus âgé avait payé. Ce soir fut celui où il eut sa première cuite, l'un de ses plus grands fou rire et où il échangea le plus avide des baisers.

Il était son aîné. De cinq ans plus précisément. Il allait à la fac du coin, finissait son master pour devenir éducateur spécialisé pour les enfants malades et allait bientôt quitter l'appartement. Lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un lycéen dissipé, ayant des rêves plein la tête et peu de confiance en soi. Comparé à lui, il n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un gamin caché dans une salle de bain mal éclairée.

Il était son ami. Presque son frère. Il l'avait vu grandir, mûrir. Il l'avait porté sur son dos après la défaite de son équipe de basket au collège où il s'était blessé à la cheville. Il s'était improvisé professeur particulier pour son entrée au lycée. Il lui avait donné des conseils quand il avait eu du mal avec l'une de ses amies. Il avait toujours été là, toujours. Alors pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ?

Sûrement parce qu'il était son colocataire, parce qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Parce qu'il se baladait torse nu dans l'appartement, ne portait qu'une serviette autour des hanches en sortant de la douche, passait son temps à s'entraîner en short dans le salon plutôt que sa chambre. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il dormait souvent sur le canapé avec cet air paisible, qu'il prenait cet air enjoué et gourmand quand il mangeait un bol de nouilles ou cette expression douce quand il le réconfortait après une mauvaise note à un contrôle.

C'était de sa faute. Simplement de sa faute. On avait pas idée de montrer son corps parfait à autrui comme si de rien était, comme si c'était normal. On ne laissait pas les yeux de quiconque se poser sur sa personne pour admirer sa beauté, sa force et sa présence. On n'affichait pas ces expressions taquines, heureuses ou tendres pour mieux achever son interlocuteur, le faire douter et le laisser sans voix. On ne lui parlait pas de cette voix rauque, grave et basse qui ferait vibrer n'importe qui. Non, on ne poussait pas les gens à tomber amoureux aussi facilement, comme s'il s'agissait de respirer. C'était cruel et injuste.

L'eau froide coulait sur ses épaules et son crane, ses yeux se posant sur sa main auparavant souillée. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Cela ne pouvait-il pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur eux ? Il ne pouvait pas ressentir cela. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il était son ami, son frère, son colocataire. Il était presque sa famille. Il était tellement pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et pourtant.

Le robinet grinça doucement quand il le ferma, un soupir las passant la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il quittait la douche. Attrapant une serviette, il se sécha prestement, s'habilla rapidement en voyant l'heure avant de quitter la pièce... et de tomber sur deux billes bleues légèrement amusées et un sourire moqueur.

**- Et bien ! Je pensais que tu t'étais noyé.**

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, un juron quittant sa gorge alors que ses pas le menaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Un rire grave le suivit, son colocataire ayant deviné pourquoi sa douche lui avait pris autant de temps. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

Son ami. Son frère. Son colocataire. La porte claqua dans son dos, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête comme un ouragan. Il était fou de lui. Il l'aimait, plus que tout. Son regard bleu intense, ses lèvres fines et rosées, sa peau quelque peu tanné par le soleil et ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Ses sourires francs, son rire grave et profond. Le ton que prenait sa voix quand il le consolait, l'encourageait et même quand il l'engueulait. La façon dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure quand il était nerveux. La manie qu'il avait de passer ses doigts dans ses mèches désordonnées. Il aimait tout chez lui, son corps et son âme. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le bruit de la douche lui parvint, son colocataire ayant décidé de prendre sa douche à son tour. Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, il l'imagina sous l'eau, son corps nu se faisant caresser par le jet brûlant de la douche, plaquant ses cheveux sur son crâne et faisait briller sa peau. Il pouvait l'entendre soupir d'aise, sourire de satisfaction et de bien-être avant de passer ses mains sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Une vision d'horreur qui le fit frissonner comme une feuille au vent et réveilla son excitation et sa douleur.

Glissant contre la paroi de bois qui séparait sa chambre du reste de l'appartement, le jeune homme plongea son visage dans ses genoux, se maudissant. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était son ami, celui qui l'aidait toujours. Il était son frère de cœur, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il était son colocataire et il avait une petite amie. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il était déjà perdu.

Il n'était qu'un gamin stupide. Il n'était qu'un môme aux sentiments flous et dévastateurs. Il n'était qu'un gosse qui ne pourrait jamais avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il le savait. Cependant, il continua d'y croire. Parce qu'il était une cause perdue.

Se redressant, Konohamaru prit la direction de son bureau et mit ses dernières affaires dans son sac afin d'aller en cours. Un soupir se fit entendre, un air morne se peignait sur son visage tandis qu'il quittait enfin sa chambre pour aller au lycée. Rien ne changerait jamais. Il resterait l'ami, le petit frère, le colocataire.

Puis un jour tout prendrait fin et il n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.


End file.
